Technical Field
The present application relates to a measurement device, to a management device, to a measurement skill management system in which a measurement device and a management device are used, and to a measurement skill management method in which a measurement device or a management device is used.
Background Art
Blood glucose level measurement devices used in hospitals, for example, are used when a nurse or the like (hereinafter referred to as an operator) measures the blood glucose level of a patient (see WO 2012/035725, for example). It is recommended that the operator undergo periodic testing or training in order to maintain or improve his or her skill at measuring blood glucose levels.